Dulce Desafío
by Guishe
Summary: Querida señorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen:Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ella tendra que acostumbrarse a una nueva clase de magia, una a la cual no esta acostumbrada.¿podra?
1. Sorpresa

HOLIS!!

bueno aqui les traigo un crossover de Harry Potter con Crepusculo. ja...

Recuerden todos los personajes pertenecen a ROWLING (HP) Y MEYER (Twilight) asi que no se adueñen de ninguno... jajajaja!!!

bue.. sin mas... espero que lo disfruten!!

* * *

**Dulce Desafío**

* * *

-Pero como ha sucedido esto – decía bella mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación de su casa.

-Tranquila bella, te dije que aun faltaba que te acostumbres a todo esto, aunque francamente…- dijo Edward mirando otra vez el papel posados en sus manos.

-¿Y si es mentira? – pregunto ella con esperanza.

-No lo creo- dijo Edward negando con la cabeza – quizás Carlisle sabe algo…- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Vamos, que esperamos, según esto…llegaran hoy – dijo sin mas y ambos se miraron la cara con temor.

-Vamos- y en menos de lo que terminaron de pronunciar la palabra ya estaban a medio camino y tan pronto como Carlisle lo vio acercarse a la gran casa blanca salio a su encuentro.

-¿Ya les llego?-pregunto a los recién llegados y estos se quedaron atónitos.

-¿entonces es verdad?- se animo a preguntar Bella.

-Si, hable personalmente con la directora, ella tiene magia, siempre lo supimos, aunque claro se desarrollo después que se haya terminado de formar – dijo mirando a dos padres desesperados.

-Lo sabíamos, pero pensamos que era debido a su condición, como nosotros – dijo Bella.

-Bella, ella es especial – dijo Edward entendiendo.

-¿Será peligroso?- se animo a preguntar a su suegro.

-Tranquila, por ahora ella será mas peligrosa para ellos que ellos a ella – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y Bella se tranquilizo.

Pronto escucharon acercarse a dos personas entre risas, era Renesmee con Jacob, que venían de alguna parte del bosque.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ella mientras se corría para un costado su largo cabello semi ondulado y miraba a sus padres. Tenia ya la suficiente edad para poder distinguir cuando algo les preocupaba.

-Pues, si- dijo Edward mirándola y ofreciendo su mano para que su hija la tomara.- acompáñanos.

Renesmee miro de reojo a Jacob el cual alzo los brazos en desentendimiento y ella siguió a sus padres hasta su casa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, padre? – pregunto Nessie.

-escucha cariño, si no quieres, no hay problema alguno – dijo Bella la cual bajo la mirada al instante que Edward la miro.

-Deja que eso lo decida ella, Bella – dijo en tono dulce pero serio.

-Lose, solo…- comenzó a balbucear, como si eso fuera posible, Bella tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no lograba auto convencerse de que el mundo que ahora la rodeaba era completamente distinto al que antes conocía.

-¿Pueden decirme?- dijo algo preocupada Nessie.

-Si, si, nos llego esto para ti – dijo Edward moviendo la carta en su mano.

-¿Y desde cuando leen mi correspondencia? – dijo algo enojada la muchacha.

-porque, primero vino dirigida a nosotros – dijo Edward tomando asiento en una de las sillas ubicadas alrededor de la mesa- siéntate y te explicaremos.

Renesmee algo más confundida que antes se sentó al lado de sus padres y escucho con atención cada una de sus palabras.

-Como bien sabes, eres especial, y como tal has demostrado tener un poder que nadie de nosotros es capas de soñar – dijo mirando con orgullo a su hija.- esto se debe que a la magia que tanto tu madre como yo te otorgamos, y debido a tu condición, has desarrollado magia interna- dijo Edward mirando a su hija – con esto lleva a que no solo eres especial por ser lo que eres, sino por la magia que llevas dentro.

-No entiendo- dijo la joven algo aturdida – puedes ser mas directo por favor –suplico.

-Si- dijo Bella tomando la mano de su hija – eres una bruja – dijo ella y esas palabras le causaron risa a Nessie.

-No hacia falta que me lo dijeran así, se que mi carácter no es el mas adecuado cuando me enojo, pero ¿mis propios padres ofendiéndome?- dijo levantando una de sus cejas. Y Edward sonrió.

-No, nada de eso – dijo negando con la cabeza- eres un mago, como ello lo catalogan.

-¿Ellos quienes?- pregunto Renesmee ahora sorprendida.

-Mejor mira – dijo Edward extendiéndole la carta. Y ella la tomo.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Director: Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de  
una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su  
lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta

Renesmee termino de leer la carta y levanto la ceja aun sin comprender nada.

-y esto significa – dijo mirando a su padre.

-Que tienes una bacante en una escuela de magos para aprender como controlar tu magia – dijo mirándola.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Renesmee sonrió y dijo.

-No puede ser posible, pero aun así es Magnifico…- Bella la miraba atónita, no podía creer que su hija fuera tan feliz con la noticia.

-Solo hay un detalle – dijo Edward y Renesmee lo miro.- tienes 15 años.

-¿Y eso…? – pregunto ella

-ellos mandan esta carta a alumnos a partir de los 11 años, es cuando dan comienzo a sus estudios, tu magia se desarrollo después, con lo cual, tendrás que ir a dos años mas alto que lo que te correspondería y aun no vas a saber nada, con lo cual estarás algo perdida en las clases y eso hará difícil tu adaptación…- comenzó a reflexionar su padre.

-Me las arreglare, ¿me dejan ir? – pregunto mientras en sus pensamientos se imaginaba a muchos chicos ir y venir, no solo seria su amigo Jacob, podría tener decenas de ellos

Edward frunció el ceño – recuerda que tu también eres mitad Vampiro, con lo cual, llevara a que el trato que tu tendrás con ellos no puede ser el mismo a que tienes con Jacob, y mucho menos deberás decir nada sobre tu condición.

-Claro que lo entiendo – dijo Renesmee pero aun así estaba feliz por la noticia, aunque debería ser precavida en las cuestiones que estaba ya acostumbrada como el simple hecho de morderle a Jacob, el cual sanaba rápidamente, o el que la comida humana no le agradaba tanto como el hecho de cazar su propia comida y un punto fundamental la sangre que necesitaría beber para sentirse completamente satisfecha. – pero aun así, quiero arriesgarme a conocer este mundo. – dijo decidida.

-Nosotros apoyamos tu decisión – dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella la cual lo miraba preocupada.

-y cuando necesites que estemos ahí, correremos a tu lado, sea para lo que sea, estaré ahí hija si necesitas consejos, o simplemente que te acompañe a algún lado, o cuando no quieras sentirte sola…- comenzó a decir Bella mientras pensaba que la que necesitaría mas de su hija seria ella.

-Ya, mamá tranquila –dijo Nessie tomando su mano y sonriéndole – siempre serás mi mejor amiga y con la que contare pase lo que pase

-Gracias – dijo y se recostó en el hombro de su marido, esto le seria mucho mas duro a ella que a su hija, ya que jamás habían estado tanto tiempo separadas y la vez que casi lo pensó, su mundo pendía de un hilo y sabía que no viviría lo suficiente como para verla crecer.

-Bueno- concluyo la conversación Edward, viendo lo afligida que se encontraba Bella – mejor comencemos a ver lo que te han pedido para el año.- y diciendo esto saco la segunda hoja que contenía el sobre entre sus manos.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**UNIFORME:**  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.  
-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

**LIBROS:**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk  
-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot  
-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling  
-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch  
-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore  
-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger  
-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander  
-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**

1 varita.  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón.  
Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Renesmee termino de leer todo junto a sus padres y no logro entender porque todas esas cosas para vestir…

-¿un sombrero puntiagudo?- susurro- esto no le veo sentido

-Parece ser que es así como ellos se visten – declaro Edward aun tan confundido como ella.

-aquí dice que debes llevar una mascota – dijo Bella intentando leer sobre el brazo de Edward.

-Lastima que no puedo llevar a mi lobo favorito – dijo Renesmee y todos rieron, imaginando a Jacob metido en la maleta.

-¿De donde sacaremos todo esto? – pregunto Bella

-pues según lo que leí en los pensamientos de Carlisle quien te viene a recoger esta noche te traerá todo lo que necesites.

-esta noche – susurro Bella.

-Ya tranquila mamá, no me voy eternamente – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su padre y este sonrió de complicidad ante sus palabras – aparte nos mantendremos comunicadas.

Renesmee paso todo lo que quedaba de la tarde al lado de Jacob al cual le comento muy poco sobre lo que acontecía esa noche, porque sabia como se pondría y definitivamente querría que lo llevara así sea como mascota en su bolso.

* * *


	2. El viaje

Luego de pasado el crepúsculo todos aguardaban en la puerta de la gran casa de Carlisle.

Estaban ansiosos, iban de un lado a otro y Alice, era la que mas nerviosa estaba, porque por primera vez podía ver con tanta claridad como jamás soñó. Podía ver el momento exacto en que las cosas iban a suceder y pegaba saltitos de entusiasmo que hacían reír a todos lo que se encontraban en la sala, parecía que estaba comentando un partido, mientras podía notar como los magos que vendrían por su sobrina se acercaban.

Pronto una nube de polvo se extendió por todo el alrededor y de la nada aparecieron tres magos.

-Buenas noches – se anuncio el primero. Tenia una capa negra que ondulaba hasta sus pies y un sombrero puntiagudo medio viejo por lo que pudieron distinguir, en cuanto a la persona, parecía ser algo mayor… un poco de pelo grisáceo asomaba por los costados.- me presento, soy Doge, Elphias. Y ellos son – dijo marcando a sus compañeros que llevaban casi el mismo atuendo que el pero parecían mucho mas jóvenes que su anunciador.

-Granger Hermione – dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño y ondulado.- un placer.

-Harry Potter – dijo el joven a la derecha de Hermione. – vinimos en busca de la señorita Cullen. – dijo el muchacho de anteojos y ojos verdes.

-Aquí estoy – dijo conmocionada Renesmee- un placer-concluyo aun mirando sus atuendos y descubrió que la chica llamada Hermione llevaba una bolsa. – ¿esa serán mis cosas? – le pregunto.

-efectivamente- necesitamos que te las coloques ahora mismo, porque debemos partir cuanto antes, aparte de que al ser nueva nuestra forma de viaje cambiara.

Renesmee se dirigió hacia su familia y fue saludándolos uno por uno, mientras podía notar el nerviosismo de su madre que la miraba con desespero. Ella sabia que su madre le era muy difícil despegarse de ella, porque había sufrido una vez el temor a la perdida, pero sabia bien que esta vez no seria lo mismo pero podría ver el los ojos de Bella la agonía de su ida. Por lo cual le profirió un largo abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-Te quiero mamá- y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo - dijo Bella abrazándola también - te extrañare, avísame si me necesitas, cuando sea, a la hora que sea.

-Si lo se, no duermes -le dijo y todos rieron.

Por ultimo beso a su Padre y se dirigió a Jacob.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo? - dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

-todo el que haga falta - le susurro en un abrazo -pero sabes que eres mi preferido- y ambos rieron.

-BUENO- dijo Harry haciéndose oír - me parece que ya es hora de marcharnos, sino se nos hará tarde para llegar a destino - dijo mirando el reloj que tenia en su mano derecha.

-Ve Nessie - dijo Edward poniéndose detrás de ella.

Renesmee sonrió y abrazo una vez mas a su padre y se dirigió con el grupo de magos. Saludo con la mano a todos y ellos devolvieron su saludo.

Se coloco entre Hermione y Harry y estos hicieron aparecer unas escobas

-Vendrás conmigo - dijo Harry y Hermione le saco la lengua.

-No soy muy buena volando - dijo sonrojada.

-Es lo único que siempre le costo aprender- dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a Renesmee.

-Te escuche Harry - dijo Hermione subiéndose en la escoba.

Harry rió y le tendió una mano a renesmee para que subiera detrás de él.

Así lo hizo Renesmee echando la última mirada a su familia y tan pronto como Harry se comenzó a elevar ella sonrió por la sensación.

-Fascinante -susurro.

- todo en este mundo es fascinante- le dijo Harry mientras subían mas y mas dejando solo a la vista los copos de los árboles del gran bosque.

Renesmee miraba de un lado a otro el paisaje y pronto no pudo evitar poner las manos en las mejillas de harry para que viera lo que ella veía y pronto este dio un giro busco y Renesmee saco las manos del rostro de Harry y este volvió a tomar el mando de su escoba.

-Perdona -dijo Renesmee ruborizada.

-¿Como lo haz hecho?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

-es mi don- dijo riendo Renesmee - ¿ustedes no hacen estas cosas?

-No, nosotros hacemos magia- dijo Harry siguiendo el camino. - eso, eso...es increíble.

-¿Magia? - y ambos rieron…

-Si, alguna clase de magia- concluyo Harry y Renesmee sonrió. - pero si me lo vas a mostrar hazlo cuando este en tierra por favor y avísame.

-Si, lo lamento, no me di cuenta. - dijo cohibida Nessie.

-No te sientas mal - dijo Harry sonriendo.- no nos hemos hecho daño.

Pronto el viaje comenzó a ser más llevadero ya que la charla con Harry era muy amena, y el tiempo volaba. Renesmee no podía creer como por arte de magia las escobas volaban, pero también entendía que nada desde que nació era común y corriente.

El tiempo pareció pasar rápido y ya el amanecer comenzaba a notarse y Harry con sus compañeros comenzaron a descender.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Renesmee

-En King's Cross- dijo Hermione - el Expreso esta por salir.- dijo mirando su reloj.

-bueno entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos - dijo el mas viejo de los tres.

-vamos - concluyo Harry tomando las pertenencias de la muchacha.

Renesmee los siguió por todo el camino, mirando de un lado a otro, la gente se movía rápidamente entrando y saliendo de los gigantescos trenes, en ese momento agradeció haber ido con Jacob a cazar algún que otro animal porque sabía que la tentación de sangre fresca era más potente cuando estaba rodeado de gente.


	3. Conociendo a Dumbledore

Pronto llegaron a la barrera que separaba la plataforma 9 de la 10 y Renesmee miro como los magos se detenían en el medio.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- pregunto

-Tenemos que traspasar la barrera esa – señalo Hermione.

-Aquí los dejo yo.- anuncio Elphias – debo seguir con mi labor, que estés bien pequeña, se que Harry y Hermione serán unos buenos mentores hasta que llegues a Hogwarts.

-Suerte – dijo la muchacha saludando a Elphias y luego dirigió la mirada al muro- ¿traspasarlo? – dijo durativa.

-efectivamente, mírame – dijo Harry y camino directo a la pared, pero antes de toparse con ella desapareció.

-Increíble – susurro Nessie.

-Vamos – dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y pudo sentir que la muchacha estaba, mucho mas caliente que la temperatura normal. Al darse cuenta de esto Renesmee la soltó y se ruborizo. – tranquila, se lo que eres, y no diré nada – dijo la castaña sonriendo – sabemos todo sobre tu mundo. Y no nos importa que seas por fuera sino lo que eres por dentro. – renesmee sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano de la castaña aun sintiendo un fuego sobre sus mejillas.

Respiro profundo y se adentraron al muro, pero no sintió nada… era como seguir caminando con los ojos cerrados y que el escenario al abrirlos cambiara.

-Wau – susurro y Hermione sonrió.

-Ahora corre que ya sale el tren – dictamino Harry.

-¿los volveré a ver? – dijo Renesmee mientras corría

-seguramente, cuando llegues a Hogwarts busca a Albus Dumbledore – grito Hermione.

-OK… Chau – dijo mientras subía y buscaba un lugar libre donde ubicarse.

Cuando encontró uno de los vagones vacíos se sentó y comenzó a mirar todas las cosas nuevas que le habían traído y saco una capa y un sombrero.  
Se levanto del asiento y se acerco a la puerta del compartimiento para mirar si ya todos tenían sus vestimentas colocadas. Y al comprobar que si se vistió y se sentó nuevamente..

"Que cosas mas raras" – susurro.

-¿Cuáles?- escucho una voz en la entrada y levanto la vista, frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho alto y rubio de ojos grisáceos que la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-todo esto – dijo poniéndose roja- ¿Quién eres?

-Scorpius Malfoy – espeto el muchacho sonriendo abiertamente – y tu eres… - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo incomodando a la muchacha.

-Renesmee cullen –declaro.

-¿hija de muggle?- pregunto

-muggle? –repitió Renesmee sin comprender.  
-Persona no mágica – dijo Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-MMM… no lo creo- dijo la muchacha, en definitiva, magia tenían, distinta, pero alguna clase de ser místico eran.

-entonces seremos buenos amigos – dictamino el muchacho tendiéndole la mano.

-es malo ser hijos de muggles – pregunto afligida Renesmee

-En estos tiempos no, es según como te hayan criado – dijo sentándose frente a ella – esta en cada uno, según mi familia son una estirpe que no debería existir. La verdad que a mi… mucho… no me importa, pero las apariencias, tu sabes. – dijo sonriéndole.

-ya lo veo. – dijo Nessie mirando por la ventana.

-De donde vienes- pregunto el rubio.

-De Forks – dijo ella.

-¿y que son tus padres? – dijo el muchacho.

Renesmee se quedo muda ante aquella pregunta… que debía decir "vampiros" pero sabia bien que eso no era lo adecuado…- ¿te refieres a que si son magos?

-si

-yo diría que son mágicos –y rieron.

Pasaron la tarde hablando, bueno en realidad Renesmee escuchaba emocionada todo lo referido a la magia, que Scorpius le podía contar, era simplemente grandioso todo lo que sabia el muchacho.

-A que curso vas – pregunto renesmee luego de una intensa charla.

-a cuarto – dijo el.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto nuevamente la muchacha

-¿quince y vos?

-igual- dijo ruborizándose.

-entonces si entras a mi casa te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, me has caído muy bien.

-gracias –dijo Nessie ruborizándose.

Pronto el tren freno y Scorpius se levanto diciendo

-Llegamos, vamos – y tomando la mano de Renesmee salieron corriendo hacia fuera.

-mis cosas – dijo la muchacha mirando hacia atrás.  
-déjalas, las llevan por arte de magia al castillo.

-Bien- dijo y lo siguió.

Viajaron en los carruajes hasta el castillo, Renesmee estaba conmocionada con todo lo que veía, y lo que mas le gusto del panorama fue el bosque prohibido, como bien se lo había explicado el muchacho, pues le hacia pensar que aun estaba en casa.

Llegaron al castillo y entraron al mismo, se quedo maravillada con cada estatua que veía, con cada cuadro y sobre todo con el maravilloso techo que se desplegaba en el gran salón.

-¿Esto es magia?- pregunto al ver el cielo estrellado.

-si – asintió Scorpius.

-wau, esto me esta gustando, ¿donde puedo encontrar a Albus Dumbledore?- pregunto

-Aquí estoy – dijo una voz detrás de ella y Renesmee se dio vuelta para visualizar a un hombre alto con larga melena y larga barba, ambos tan blancos como la nieve. Un sombrero puntiagudo y una túnica celeste con pequeñas estrellas blancas.

-Mucho gusto, Renesmee Carlie Cullen –dijo la muchacha estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo tomando la mano de la joven –necesito que me acompañes y usted joven puede ir a tomar asiento, se lo llamara cuando requiramos de sus servicios – dijo amablemente.

-Buenas noches –dijo y se marcho a su mesa.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Renesmee

-primero a que te alimentes como comúnmente lo haces- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias – dijo emocionada la chica ya que necesitaba de algún animal con quien poder saciar la sed que estaba ya casi quemándole la garganta- ¿usted también lo sabe?

-Yo lo se todo, y no se incomode, que nosotros no la juzgamos, creemos en la armonía de las especies y se que la suya hace todo por no lastimar a los humanos – dijo y ella asintió. Claro que lo hacían, aunque ella no era igual que sus padres, ya que era mitad humana, necesitaba algo de sangre, su parte vampiro se lo pedía.

Fue así como Albus antes de que le explicara todo lo que debía saber dejo que la muchacha se adentrara a lo profundo del bosque, lo más alejado a los límites para que pudiera cazar. Aunque claro ella extrañaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo y compañero de caza, Jacob.  
Cuando hubo saciado su sed volvió a donde se encontraba Albus y el le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, ahora debo contarte un par de cosas.- ella simplemente lo siguió, aun recordando cuanto extrañaba a su familia, este cambio se le hacia duro.

Llegaron al despacho del director y subieron por la gárgola que le dio permiso. Renesmee se sentó donde Dumbledore le indico y este comenzó a hablar.

-bueno primero que nada, agradezco que haya aceptado venir – dijo con una sonrisa mirándola a través de sus anteojos en forma de media luna.

-Gracias a usted por invitarme – dijo ella

-Tú tienes un don digno de admirar, según lo que me ha contado Harry Potter – dijo el mago.

-¿Quiere que le muestre? – pregunto ella y el asintió

Se acerco al anciano y posando sus manos comenzó a mostrarle flashes de todo lo que recordaba, tanto de su vida como lo que hacia poco había conocido sobre la magia.

-vaya – dijo cuando la muchacha saco las manos de su mejilla.- extraordinario.

-Gracias – dijo la joven dirigiéndose nuevamente a su asiento.

-Bien – dijo aun maravillado Dumbledore – pude notar el esfuerzo que han hecho tus padres, y cuan magnifico sos sus dones. Creo que los invitaremos a venir algún día, aparte de visitarte – con esto Renesmee sonrió y susurro.

-¿y Jacob?- y se sonrojo.

-Claro, también lo invitaremos – dijo riendo Dumbledore- tenemos un amigo que le encantara saber que se puede ser hombre lobo sin lastimar.

-Enserio, ¿quien?- pregunto la chica intrigada

-Remus Lupin, el solo se convierte en lobo en luna llena- declaro.

-Vaya, a eso era lo que temía Cayo – murmuro Renesmee, era lo poco que se acordaba de aquella batalla, ahora entendía porque le decía dueños de la luna.

-veo, si ellos los condiciona la luna, no tienen poder sobre sus cuerpo o pensamientos, a diferencia de tus amigos, - dijo Dumbledore algo serio.

-¿Eso puede cambiar?- pregunto la muchacha.

-La verdad que las condiciones mágicas a las que nos encontramos expuestos puede condicionarnos un poco, pero uno nunca sabe, tendríamos que charlar un poco mas con tu abuelo – y ambos sonrieron.

-bien- dijo Renesmee luego de una pausa – usted dirá.

-Si, si, bien creo que nos habíamos salido un poco del tema, pero de no hacerlo no habríamos entrado en confianza y yo necesito de esta – dijo sonriéndole, y mirándola nuevamente a través de los anteojos en forma de media luna.

-Gracias – dijo Nessie.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que yo y mis colegas maestros, te enseñaremos todo lo que corresponde a nuestro mundo, bien sabemos que tenes un don maravilloso, también descubrimos que tenes magia que se desarrollo hace poco.- Dumbledore la miro y Renesmee se ruborizo.

-No sabia que eso era magia – dijo cohibida

-¿es algo extraño a lo común? – dijo sonriéndole

-Si, pero aun así…- dijo Renesmee también sonriendo.


	4. Los Motivos

-Bueno, prosigamos –dijo Dumbledore con una mirada cómplice a Renesmee.- también te hemos hecho venir aquí, gracias a que tu maravilloso don, nos podrá ayudar a salvar nuestro mundo – y ahí fue donde Renesmee se paralizo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Vulturis – dijo Dumbledore levantándose del asiento y asomándose por la ventana.

-Los Vampiros – pronuncio Renesmee absorta – ¿que tienen que ver ellos aquí?

-Justamente, si mal no recuerdo cuando hable tiempo atrás con Carlisle me comento de Aro, coleccionista de habilidades, como le gusta llamarse – dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño- ha descubierto nuestro mundo gracias a Karkarov, Igor… que huyendo de su destino fue a parar a Volterra, Italia.

-De que huía- pregunto la muchacha

-De Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore suspirando – el mago mas temerario de todos los tiempo, para algunos.- dijo mirándola.- pero volviendo a lo nuestro… necesito que te quedes con nosotros un buen tiempo, te enseñaremos todo lo que sepamos y tu nos ayudaras en todo lo que necesitemos, esto también incluye a tu tía y a tus padres, necesitamos protección y se que ustedes nos podrán ayudar, ya se enfrentaron una vez, necesitamos mantenernos en secreto. – dijo ahora si afligido.

-Yo con gusto los ayudare- dijo la muchacha algo emocionada, por fin podría mostrarse tal cual era, por fin había descubierto lo descabellado que había sido aquello que había realizado… era a causa de la magia. Ahora lo entendía bien y Dumbledore pues… le caía bien.

Renesmee estaba conmocionada por todo lo que había dicho Dumbledore, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, una vez mas los Vulturis se metían en su vida y estaba agradecida, en parte, de que no lo hayan avisado aun a sus padres, pues quería ser capas de poder devolverle algo de lo tanto que habían hecho por ella.

No sabia como seguirían las cosas de ahora en mas, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que tendría clases especiales con el, donde ella podría ser ella misma, sin guardar apariencias.

Antes de salir del despacho, aun absorta de tanta información, Dumbledore le anuncio que tendría un mentor que la ayudaría a poder ponerse al día con los cursos que no estuvo presente y que sabia que le costaría, este la ayudaría a aprender rápidamente todo lo que necesitara.

Renesmee se sintió intrigada y pregunto quien seria este y él le dijo que lo vería muy pronto ya que estaba destinada a una sala distinta a la de los demás, ya que con ella no habría selección de casas y tendría la libertad de no ocultar lo que era.

Estaba satisfecha aunque apenada, cuando salio camino a el lugar indicado, mas que nada porque sentía el vació de no tener a su familia a su lado, sabia que todo este mundo nuevo y era un privilegio que ella fuera llamada para esta misión.

Ahora entendía que aparte de tener un Don y algo de magia que aprendería a controlar, también estaba destinada a salvar ambos mundos. Un peso que pensó nunca afrontar, pero eso la hacia sentir importante, con el simple hecho de ayudar.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba, no se dio cuenta que de de frente venia alguien con el cual tropezó y cayo ruidosamente al suelo.

-Vienes muy concentrada- dijo riendo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Parece que si, no te he visto venir – dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿todo en orden?- pregunto él.

-Si, Scorpius- dijo levantándose -¿Qué haces aun dando vuelta por aquí?- dijo mirándolo.

-¿No te han dicho?- pregunto este.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto anonadada la muchacha.

-Soy tu mentor – dijo este sonriendo de lado.

Renesmee solo se sonrojo mas, si eso era posible – "la suerte que tengo es demasiado grande" – pensó y sonrió a su compañero mientras susurraba – ¡Vaya! – y se quedo en silencio contemplándolo.

-¿te molesta que lo sea?- dijo con desilusión, le caía bien la muchacha y sin decir, que le parecía muy atractiva a la vista.

-No…-dijo Renesmee viendo la cara del muchacho- Nada que ver, no puedo creer mi suerte eres la primer persona que conozco aparte de quienes me trajeron y Dumbledore y ahora te conviertes en mi mentor… increíble. –y sonrió.

-Bueno, te enseñare cual será nuestra torre- dijo tomándole la mano- ¿tienes calor?- pregunto el muchacho ya que al tomarle la mano noto gran temperatura.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sin entender hasta que se acordó que su temperatura no era la misma, ya que al alimentarse con sangre esta aumentaba y se notaba mas que cuando no lo hacia ya que se asemejaba a la de los humanos normales, quizás unos grados mas, pero era casi indetectable.- serán los nervios, me siento algo acalorada – dijo fingiendo, mientras soltaba despacio su mano de la de él

-No te preocupes, a mi no me molesta – dijo el rubio tomándole nuevamente la mano y dándole un calido beso en la mejilla a la muchacha dejándola completamente abrumada.

Siguió todo el camino indicado por le muchacho aun recordando ese beso, y paso una mano sobre su mejilla… no sabia porque, no era que no fuera común que alguien le diera un cariño, pero el simple hecho de que no fuera Jacob quien tuviera esa muestra del mismo le hacia poner nerviosa y sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago. A decir verdad, era demasiado tímida para todo esto.

Llegaron a la torre indicada y Scorpius le indico cual seria su cuarto, Renesmee al ingresar se quedo maravillada y casi no pudo pronunciar palabra para expresar lo que estaba viendo.

Tenía una gran cama grande de color rojo y dorado, los muebles haciendo juego y para su gran sorpresa al mirar el techo podía ver el cielo despejado.

-Es el mismo encantamiento que en el gran salón, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando al techo de su habitación.

-Si, yo le pedí a Mcgonagall que lo hiciera, note cuanto te había gustado – dijo el sonriendo.

-¿enserio?- dijo emocionada- gracias – y le dio un abrazo, el se sonrojo pero le devolvió el mismo.

-De nada, un placer my lady. – dijo haciendo una reverencia la cual ella sonrió.

Renesmee volvió a mirar su cuarto y suspiro – "de ensueños".

-totalmente de acuerdo, bien te dejare acomodarte, yo estaré en el cuarto de afrente… cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo el y se marcho.

Renesmee sonrió una vez más y fue corriendo a tirarse en la cama, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano y bajo a desayunar con Scorpius, no habían hablado mucho mas que lo que se dijeron durante el viaje a Hogwarts pero se sentía cómoda, por lo menos ya tenia una cara amiga con la cual no sentirse tan sola en todo ese mundo, aunque bien sabia que pronto haría nuevas amistades, aunque el estar fingiendo y haciendo que la comida fuera su único alimento hasta volver de caza, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Mientras desayunaba Dumbledore se puso de pie y anuncio.

-Quiero dales la noticia muy buena, de ahora en mas, contamos con una nueva compañera que nos visita desde Forks, démosle la bienvenida a Renesmee Cullen.- y la joven casi se atraganta al escuchar su nombre… sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y las miradas de todos posadas en ella. Dumbledore simplemente le sonrió. –ella no estará en ninguna casa en particular pero si compartirá sus clases…con los de cuarto, así que espero que sean lo mas amables posibles y que las amistades sean mayores… sin mas… que tengan un buen día.

-Renesmee? – pregunto curiosa una pelirroja que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

-Si- dijo ella alzando la mirada hacia la muchacha.

-¿Que clase de nombre es ese? – pregunto.

-Uno que inventaron mis padres, conjugando los nombres de mis dos abuelas. – Dijo sonriendo.- René y Esme. Y mi segundo nombre… Carlie, los nombres de mis abuelos, Charlie y Carlisle

-wau, que lindo, el mió es Lily Potter – dijo sonriendo.

-¿eres la hija de Harry Potter?- pregunto

-La misma y ellos mis hermanos, James- dijo señalando a un joven bien parecido y alto, debía de tener la misma edad que ella – y el Albus – dijo señalando a un Harry pequeño – en honor al director, según aclaro mi padre- dijo la niña sonriendo.- un placer.- y extendió la mano hacia Renesmee.

-Ya lo creo – dijo esta sonriendo y tomando la mano de la muchacha.

Renesmee luego del desayuno se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación, aun no comenzaban las clases hasta una hora después así que aprovecho ese tiempo para leer un poco los libros que le habían comprado sorprendiéndose de todas las cosas que los magos podían hacer.  
No había pasado ni media hora cuando a su puerta golpearon… se levanto de la cama y abrió.

-Hola, perdón si interrumpo, pero te anuncio que Dumbledore te espera en su despacho, necesita hablar contigo antes que comiences las clases – dijo Scorpius

-Muchas gracias, me cambio y salgo – dijo esta y él asintió marchándose del lugar.

Busco en su ropero el uniforme que le habían asignado y se lo coloco, no le quedaba nada mal, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a verse de esa forma, se miro al espejo y se dijo así misma que se comportaría de lo mas normal que pudiera, aunque sea para el principio de clases, no sabia como manejar todo esto, pero pensó en su amigo Jacob y como se había acostumbrado a ser lo mas normal posible entre sus dos vidas. Y ahora entendía que no debía ser nada fácil.

Ella lo había tenido todo a tomar de boca, ya que Esme, su abuela, le brindaba las clases y ayudaba a su educación, mientras su padre le enseñaba arte y música.

No había necesitado enfrentarse a un cambio tan grande como el que ahora estaba haciendo pero era un desafió que quería correr.

Se termino de arreglar y salio camino al despacho del director.

-Buenos días- dijo el anciano director

-Buenos días, usted dirá para que soy buena- dijo sonriéndole

-Pues bien, primero quiero informarle que tendrá clases diferidas, esto quiere decir que ira a clases donde compartirá con el resto de los estudiantes, y otras donde estará o bien conmigo para nuestro pequeño proyecto- dijo guiñándole el ojo- o con Scorpius Malfoy quien se encargara de que pueda seguir el ritmo de las clases, claro esta que esto llevara a que pase mas tiempo con este y practique mucho.

-Bien- dijo la muchacha y procuro no ruborizarse ante la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con Scorpius, no le caía nada mal tener que compartir su tiempo a su lado.- una pregunta director

-Albus- dijo Dumbledore mirándola.

-Albus, me gustaría saber si aunque sea una vez al día me podría escapar al bosque, usted sabe –dijo esta tomándose las manos algo nerviosa ante la petición.

-Por supuesto, pero le pediría que fuera entrada la madrugada, ya que todo el alumnado estará durmiendo y nadie sospechara – dijo el pensativo – se que usted se sabe manejar muy bien, según como me ha explicado su abuelo, es muy precavida, pero aun así, si usted quiere la acompañare hasta los limites del bosque.

-No, esta bien, muchas gracias, no temo a la noche, y se cuidarme bien, además me alejare lo mas posible para que no haya inconvenientes – Afirmo la muchacha.

-Gracias – dijo él.- bueno su primera hora de clases la saltara, pues el señor Malfoy la inducirá un poco en lo que es la magia antes de adentrarse completamente a ella y en cuanto a nuestras clases, pues le avisare por medio de este joven.

-Gracias por todo…- dijo Renesmee sonriéndole

-Es un placer. –concluyo el y la muchacha se marcho nuevamente a la torre donde un joven rubio la aguardaba con una sonrisa entusiasta.

El día paso demasiado rápido para Renesmee entre tanta actividad, aprendió junto con Scorpius que un simple hechizo no era nada fácil como parecía.

-Mira, tiene mucho que ver el movimiento que realizas – dijo este mostrándole como debía hacer para que el hechizo Alohomora. Era uno de los más comunes, pero no lo era así para aprenderlo. – prueba otra vez

-Bien- suspiro Renesmee tomando su varita y apuntando a la puerta de su Habitación –¡Alohomora! – grito pero de su varita solo una chispa amarilla salio.

-Está bien como lo pronuncias, pero no como mueves la muñeca, fíjate como lo hago- dijo mientras lentamente hacia la figura de un candado.

-Eso hago – dijo frustrada Renesmee sentándose en su cama.

-Bueno tranquila iré por un poco de agua –dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado y salio por la puerta cerrándola.

"¿Porque no me sale?"- se pregunto a si misma mientras miraba la varita de un lado a otro.

-AHHH!- escucho desde el lado de afuera, era Scorpius y algo le había pasado… así que salio corriendo pero la puerta no habría. Renesmee se desespero, tomo la varita que estaba en la cama y procurando que esta vez hiciera lo correcto grito - ¡ALOHOMORA! – y una luz blanca salio de la varita y llego a la puerta abriéndola.

-Bien hecho –dijo el rubio entrando a la pieza con un vaso de agua en las manos y sonriendo por la cara de estupefacción de la joven.

-Pero…pero – dijo Renesmee sin comprender- ¡pensé que te había pasado algo!- reprocho

-Era la mejor forma que se me ocurrió- dijo este levantando los hombros en forma de desentendimiento.

-Embustero – dijo esta saltando arriba de el, como siempre hacia con Jacob, y lo tiro sin querer a la cama.

Sus pulsos aumentaron pero también sus risas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron debido al acercamiento y disimulando la vergüenza se separaron.

-Perdón, perdón, mi culpa – dijo Scorpius tendiéndole la mano a Renesmee para que se pudiera reincorporar.

El día termino por suerte y Renesmee espero a que Scorpius se durmiera para salir del castillo, necesitaba sangre para calmar su sed, no era demasiado grande esta necesidad porque ya sabía controlarla, pero era un festín del cual no se quería privar. Aunque no era lo mismo ir sola a cazar.

Salio silenciosamente y a paso apresurado, sabia que no podía aumentar la velocidad en el castillo por si alguien la veía pero al tener buena vista en la oscuridad comenzó a correr en aquellos que estaba segura que nadie había.  
Una vez afuera respiro profundo y se encamino al bosque, adentrándose cada vez más a él.


	5. aprendiendo a volar

Una vez afuera respiro profundo y se encamino al bosque, adentrándose cada vez más a él.

Las clases comenzaron y Renesmee estaba ansiosa de mas información, mas magia y quería aprender todo lo que fuera posible en tan poco tiempo.  
La clase que más le gustaba era transformación impartida por Mcgonagall, no le iba tan mal pero tenia que prestar mucha atención, pero le gustaba, ahí aprendían a transformar las cosas en animales y otros objetos y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue cuando la profesora se transformo en gato para mostrarle una de las habilidades de los magos, transformarse en animales.  
Eso le pareció no muy distinto a lo que hacia Jacob, pero si sobre la naturaleza en que las cosas sucedían. Lo de Jake era por Herencia, era lo que su condición lo llevaba a ser, pero en cambio los magos tenían la opción de elegir en que convertirse, eso llevo a que ella se interesara demasiado en este aspecto e investigara.

Les pregunto a todos lo que podían darle una respuesta inmediata, comenzó con Scorpius el cual le dijo que era algo difícil de realizar, su padre lo había intentando una vez, pero sin resultado alguno. Con lo cual se dirigió a la mismísima Mcgonagall para que le explicara un poco mas.

-Un Animago tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un animal, conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen capacidad del habla. La magia utilizada en esta transformación es complicada y sumamente avanzada, y muy pocos magos se atreven a realizarla. El Ministerio de Magia lleva un registro de todos los Animagos conocidos para controlar el mal uso de esta habilidad, que suele ser empleada para fines deshonestos o incluso criminales. Cuando un Mago se transforma en su forma animal existen indicios que conectan la transformación con la forma humana.- dijo Mcgonagall mientras le explicaba lo que la chica quería saber. – por ejemplo yo, uso anteojos esto lleva a que cuando me transformo en gato, alrededor de mis ojos gatunos tengo las marcas de esto, mira – y ante ella se transformo en gato el cual estaba sentado muy recto para el tipo de animal al que se trataba. Luego volvió a su estado normal y pregunto - ¿lo has notado?

-Si, claro que si, y me fascina…- expreso Renesmee- ¿es muy difícil lograrlo?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Como ya te he dicho, es magia muy avanzada y complicada para realizar, quizás cuando estés lista y sepas mas puedas intentarlo y luego registrarte – concluyo. – Bueno, debo seguir mis labores, si no te molesta- dijo esta levantándose.

-No, para nada, gracias por todo – dijo y se marcho.

Quizás después de todo el ser mago no tenia nada de malo, y estaba ansiosa por descubrir mas cosas, luego les mostraría a sus padres y quizás enseñarle un par de trucos. Esto la regocijo y camino felizmente hacia su torre donde la esperaba Scorpius para una nueva clase particular.

Renesmee se quedo todo el día con la idea de ser animago, en una de esas podría convertirse en un perro, o un gato y hacerle compañía a Jacob durante sus excursiones.

O quizás en un ave para volar sobre el territorio y cuidar a sus padres.

Aunque claro, bien sabía que con su tía ese tipo de cosas no le serviría, ya que ella podía ver más allá.

Pero el simple hecho de sentirse libre... sentirse igual y diferente... una mínima esperanza de acercarse más a su amigo Jacob. Y ante estos pensamientos una persona cruzo los mismos.  
Scorpius. ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo con el?  
Nunca se había sentido tan...tan mujer.  
Era cierto que siempre pensó que terminaría con Jacob, el chico ideal, pero desde que llego a Hogwarts no podía pensar en Jacob más que como amigo.

Ya había transcurrido dos semanas desde que había ingresado a este nuevo mundo, las cosas cada vez le eran más fascinantes y su aprendizaje había aumentado, estaba tan interesada en todo lo que respectaba a la magia que le ponía mucho empeño.

Scorpius se sentía satisfecho enseñándole a la muchacha ya que le ponía tantas agallas para aprender que no le era nada fastidioso pasar las horas en su compañía, sumado que no le caía nada mal y que cada minuto a su lado era una sorpresa.

Como la vez anterior cuando le enseño a volar.

-Vamos sube - le dijo dándole una escoba.

-Prefiero de acompañante - le dijo luego de levantarse del suelo tras su segunda caída.

-jaja, vamos no es difícil, solo no te sueltes- dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se parara.

-está bien- dijo decidida subiéndose una vez más sobre la escoba.

-Bien, ahora inclínate levemente hacia adelante, toma con las dos manos el mango - dijo dándole las indicaciones.- bien muy bien - declaro viendo a la muchacha aferrada correctamente de la escoba.

Ella simplemente le saco la lengua.

-Jaja - se rió Scorpius - bien ahora pega un pequeño golpe...- pero en ese preciso momento Renesmee golpeo fuertemente el suelo y ascendió rápidamente dio un giro y quedo suspendida solamente aferrada con sus dos manos en el palo de la escoba que furiosamente freno quedando quieta en el aire.

-AHHH- grito la muchacha sabiendo que sus manos no resistirían por mucho tiempo mas prendida.

-No te preocupes- dijo desesperado Scorpius.

-No aguanto mas - dijo Renesmee

-No te sueltes – decía Scorpius pensando como hacer para que no se cayera, pero antes de poder idear un buen plan renesmee se soltó cayendo total y completamente arriba suyo.

-Perdona –dijo la muchacha levantando la cabeza, el estaba debajo de ella y la miraba algo adolorido – gracias por atajarme – dijo esta sonriéndole, y por unos minutos el silencio se hizo dueño de sus bocas y solo las miradas recorrían sus rostros.

-Renesmee- susurro él

-¿Si?- dijo sonriendo y algo ruborizada la chica mientras podía distinguir cuan cerca se encontraban uno del otro.

-¿Puedes bajarte? Tengo una piedra incrustada en mi espalda – dijo el chico al borde de las lágrimas

-Perdón – dijo completamente abochornada Renesmee y se levanto e inmediatamente cubrió su cara mirando al lado contrario al cual se encontraba el rubio, por un instante pensó…

-¿Estas Bien? – pregunto el pasando su mano por donde la piedra había estado ejerciendo presión.

-Si, si- dijo ella- no te preocupes, creo que me entro tierra a los ojos – dijo

-A ver, déjame ver – dijo el preocupado

-No, no hace falta – replico ella mientras disimuladamente secaba unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Segura?- pregunto acercándose más a ella.

-Si – dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando el suelo. No podía creer como había pensado que Scorpius pudiera querer estar con ella, era algo ilógico, recién se conocían. Aunque a ella le estaban pasando cosas y llevaba el mismo tiempo de conocerse.

-Ven – dijo susurrando el rubio.

-¿Que?- dijo ella mientras el muchacho la tomaba de la mano.

- se que te asustaste, perdóname –dijo apenado Scorpius.

-Todo Bien – declaro ella.

-voy a recompensarte – dijo y tomo la escoba subiéndose e indicándole a ella que subiera tras el.

-No gracias – dijo Renesmee, ya era demasiado todo lo que había pasado.

-Vamos, ¿confías en mi?- dijo poniendo una cara muy tierna a los ojos de la muchacha. Ella giro los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y bufo, luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa y subió.

-Contigo no se puede- dijo riéndose.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo el también sonriendo y se elevaron.


	6. El Primer Beso

El Crepúsculo hizo su aparición y ambos aun volaban por los terrenos, tenían una libertad especial, porque como bien hacia especificado Dumbledore, Scorpius debía dedicar el tiempo que fuera necesario en la muchacha hasta que aprendiera y así lo estaba haciendo, pero una vez que se limitaran a que disfrutara no le iba a hacer mal a nadie.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo de a poco y los distintos tonos dibujados en el cielo hicieron sonreír a Renesmee que se encontraba aferrada a la cintura de Scorpius, no quería caerse, pero más que nada no quería separarse de él. Jamás había entendido ese sentimiento que su padre tenia con su madre, pensó siempre que así debían de ser las cosas entre los adultos y todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era completamente nuevo. Pensó una vez, que lo que sentía por Jacob era amor, pero ahora comprendía que era cariño.

-"Que diferentes son las cosas ahora" – pensó Renesmee mientras apreciaba la vista y se sentía segura cerca del rubio.

Scorpius descendió cerca del lago y ambos bajaron y se sentaron muy próximos a la orilla.  
Estaba algo fresco con lo cual Scorpius pensó que quizás a ella le haría frió y la abrazo, haciendo que esta se ruborizara mucho mas de lo que hubiera querido.

No dijo nada, no sentía frió, pero tampoco quería que el se alejara, así que fingió que así era y se acomodo mas en él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre el hombro y su cuello, mirando el reflejo de la luna apareciendo en el lago.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a posarse en el estomago de Renesmee tenia tantas ganas de probar sus labios, levanto la vista un poco de la posición que estaba y se dio cuenta que el la miraba a ella y sus miradas se conectaron, estaban tan cerca que con un solo suspiro podían rozarse.

Sin pensarlo él avanzo hacia sus labios y ella hacia los de él fundiéndose en un suave beso.  
Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta y Scorpius le sonrió, la joven se ruborizo pero a la vez le devolvió la sonrisa.

El rubio le acaricio la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos, pronto sintió sus labios nuevamente en los de él y el beso fue mas profundo, como jamás lo soñó.

Ella sabia como besar aunque jamás había besado, siempre había soñado con hacerlo pero jamás se imagino haciéndolo.

Tomo con sus manos el cuello del muchacho y paso su lengua por los labios de Scorpius y el sonrió mientras profundizaba aun mas el beso.

Scorpius se acerco más a ella, y la estrecho contra su pecho. El beso fue profundo y lento. Delicado y impetuoso por momentos y de miles de formas. Ambos jóvenes estaban disfrutando de una experiencia que no sabían que existían, o quizás era la única que habían tenido.  
Cuando el aire les fue necesario se separaron una vez más y sonrieron. Renesmee lo abrazo y se quedaron un momento así, acariciándose despacio.

Ahora Renesmee temblaba pero no justamente del frió sino de la sensación. Scorpius paso su mano por su espalda y la atrajo a el para protegerla, ella no se quejo, se sentía estupenda entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir el tacto suave de las manos del muchacho sobre su espalda y eso le gusto, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fueran sus padres o sus tíos brindándole un abrazo. O quizás del mismo Jacob.

Volvieron a besarse y pronto las sensaciones lo fueron todo, Scorpius comenzó a bajar lentamente con su beso al cuello de la muchacha mientras subía despacio hacia su oreja, proponiéndole sensaciones nuevas que Nessie disfrutaba y la hacían erizar completa.  
Pronto quiso hacerle sentir exactamente lo mismo y bajo hasta su cuello besándolo despacio, pasando su lengua al igual que él lo había hecho.

-Creo que deberíamos parar – dijo Renesmee en un susurro mientras continuaba besando el cuello del muchacho.

-También lo creo – dijo con un suspiro Scorpius pero sus cuerpos no querían lo mismo.

-Solo, solo un poco mas – dijo Renesmee besando con mas intensidad el cuello del muchacho, podía sentir el latir de su corazón en sus oídos, podía sentir como la sangre corría por las venas que pasaban por debajo de sus labios, podía sentir la necesidad de probar un poco, de tener un poco mas de él…

Las sensaciones la embriagaron tanto que comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos, solo para intensificar el beso, volvió a sus labios y esta vez el beso que el muchacho le proporciono fue mas desesperado, lo había hecho desear tanto que ahora no había lugar para separarse.  
Mientras Scorpius besaba a la muchacha, con su mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla y pronto comenzó a bajar con su dedo pulgar por su cuello hasta el hombro haciéndola suspirar.

Ahora ninguno de los dos quería parar, ahora ya no querían escapar, ni alejarse…solo querían seguir experimentando lo que estaban sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

Renesmee volvió hacia su cuello, podía sentir la respiración agitada del rubio y el pulso de su vena latir con más presión y no pudo evitar quererlo para ella. Abrió lentamente sus labios y poso sus filosos dientes contra el cuello de Scorpius, tomando lo que quería, saciando la sed de él que tenia, podía sentir como un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por el cuello del muchacho y paso su lengua para probarlo… intensifico el beso allí.

-Re…Renesmee- dijo Scorpius sintiendo el dolor que provocaban ahora los besos de la muchacha. – Espera- dijo separándola un poco pero ella no quería, quería seguir besándolo, probándolo.

-No… -dijo ella mientras volvía a sus labios, los cuales Scorpius alejo al sentir su propia sangre sobre sus labios.

-¿Que… que has hecho? – dijo Horrorizado el muchacho.

-Yo…yo – dijo Renesmee asustada al ver lo que había hecho y notar como la camisa de Scorpius comenzaba a mancharse también de sangre.

Se levanto asustada y salio corriendo. ¿Cómo había perdido el control de esa forma?

Corrió sin pensar a donde, sin comprender como no se había dado cuenta, corrió apenada por lo que había hecho, por su condición…. Se había sentido tan normal los últimos días que casi había olvidado que era mitad Vampiro.

Estaba asustada, quería a sus padres con ella, quería culparlos por su condición, pero a la vez quería su propio castigo, no podía echarles la culpa a ellos cuando la que había obrado mal era ella.

Renesmee corrió y corrió, estaba asustada, su corazón latía con furia, sus lágrimas caían sin contención y la angustia se deposito en ella. _¿Cómo había sido capaz de dañar de tal forma a Scorpius?_


	7. De padre a hija

-Renesmee- escucho una voz a su espalda y freno de golpe, sabia quien era y la vergüenza la invadió.

-Perdón- dijo corriendo a sus brazos.

-No, perdóname tu a mi hija- dijo Edward abrazándola- nunca te explique nada sobre la fuerza de voluntad que debemos tener cuando el amor esta en juego y podemos llegar a dañar a aquellos que amamos.

-Padre, ¿Por qué lo hice?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Edward pudo ver reflejados en ellos el dolor que siempre había temido- tranquila- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la escuchaba sollozar… ¿Cómo había permitido que su hija sufriera por esa forma?

-Padre, el… ¿él estará bien?- dijo con tristeza

-Claro, no le ha pasado nada, tranquila –dijo Edward calmándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Renesmee luego de entrar en razón de que aun estaba en Hogwarts a mitad del bosque.

-Dumbledore nos llamo- dijo Edward Explicándole – luego de que tu tía tuviera una visión no muy exacta pero teníamos que prevenir, luego cuando llegamos pude oír tus pensamientos y aquí estoy, perdóname hija- dijo apenado.

-No, no es tu culpa- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente

-Si, porque yo viví con tu madre lo mismo que vos en este momento. Pero a diferencia de ti yo tuve mucho tiempo reprimiendo el deseo que sentía, es un esfuerzo enorme el realizarlo, nunca se me cruzo la idea de que tú lidearías con algo parecido, no estando al lado de Jacob- dijo apenado.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, todo esto fue muy repentino- dijo angustiada.

-El quiere verte

-No, no puedo mirarle a la cara, no se que le diré, con todo esto he revelado mi condición y los he expuesto a ustedes también, perdón- dijo asustada al darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba sus acciones.

-No te preocupes, el ya lo sospechaba- dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo?- dijo la muchacha sorprendida.

-Tu alta temperatura, sin estar enferma… tus escapadas al bosque prohibido por las madrugadas y en una ocasión cuando dormías se acerco a taparte y tomo tu mano posándola en su mejilla y pudo ver tus sueños tranquilos. Al principio se sorprendió y se asusto pero luego se maravillo y paso horas viéndote soñar.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Renesmee ensimismada

-Tranquila princesa, Dumbledore le explicara todo- al concluir esas palabras Renesmee se abrazo a su padre sintiendo la contención que tanto necesitaba por parte de este.

-Gracias – dijo.

-De nada hija… creo que ya es hora de entrar…nos estan llamando – dijo Edward.  
Renesmee no sabia que pensar y siguió a su padre aun temerosa de encontrar a Scorpius.

Entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore y allí ayo a toda su familia, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces a los brazos de su madre y Bella la acaricio.

Levanto la mirada y vio allí también a toda la manada de Sam, incluyendo a Jacob que estaba más rígido que nunca y con el semblante desencajado.

Renesmee se resguardo en los brazos de su madre y tapo su cara – Bella envió una mirada asesina a Jacob y este bufo sin poder contenerse, estaba mas que dolido ante todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se volvieron a abrir las puertas del despacho y apareció dumbledore, miro comprensivo a Renesmee y le pidió que se acercara.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y avanzo hasta colocarse a su lado, cuando lo hizo Dumbledore le susurro.

-Quiere verte – y ella levanto la mirada hacia el director- no esta enojado contigo, ve, esta en la enfermería esperándote.

Renesmee no pudo mas que expresar una pequeña sonrisa aunque no sabia que le diría a Scorpius.  
Salio del salón dando una ultima mirada a su padre y este la alentó a que fuera.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de la enfermería. Golpeo el mismo y madame Pomfrey la hizo entrar. Cuando renesmee entro, la enfermera se marcho dejando a los dos jóvenes solos para que pudieran hablar.

-Hola- dijo Scorpius sentado a orillas de la cama con una venda en el cuello.

-Hola- dijo tímida y apenada Renesmee y en el momento que vio lo que le había hecho su corazón latió rabioso y indignado, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran mientras lo contemplaba.

-Renesmee, Tranquila, no fue nada – dijo abrazándola – no te tengo miedo, solo, solo me sorprendí.

-Yo, yo… - comenzó a decir la muchacha sin encontrar las palabras justas para pedirle perdón.- perdóname, no se como perdí el control, creo que fue el hecho de que a tu lado me siento mas humana y olvide mi condición.

-Tranquila…shh… no me expliques mas- dijo el rubio separándose un poco de ella y acariciándole el rostro- no fue nada tan grave, la próxima vez, solo bésame.- dijo y ambos rieron.

Scorpius tomo su cara suavemente y la beso despacio para que notara cuanto la quería pero en ese momento que el beso se profundizo Scorpius se sintió volar por los aires y chocar contra la pared.

-¡JACOB!- grito Renesmee mientras corría a ayudar a Scorpius.


	8. no metas tu hocico donde no debes, Jacob

-¡JACOB!- Grito Renesmee mientras corría a ayudar a Scorpius.

-Perdón, pensé que te estaba haciendo daño – dijo furioso.

-Sabes muy bien que no era así – espeto enojada mientras corría a socorrer a Scorpius que aun estaba tendido en el suelo sin entender lo que había pasado.

-¡Jacob!- grito una vos que recién ingresaba a la enfermería- dijiste que te mantendrías controlado y que solo vendrías a avisarle a Renesmee que debía ir nuevamente al despacho.- miro furiosa a el lobo y luego dirigió su mirada a su hija- perdóname, no debí aceptar que viniera a buscarte, no después de saber como estaba – dijo apenada.

-No lo pude evitar- dijo este mirando con asco al rubio- Renesmee, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo te manipula?

-Si Claro,- se bufo Bella- como Edward conmigo ¿Verdad?- dijo volteando a verlo.

-Eso es diferente, tu no tenias remedio – dijo rodando los ojos.

-y yo me parezco demasiado a mi madre- dijo Renesmee- así que si no quieres que te odie, no metas tu hocico donde no te lo he permitido.- dijo tomándole la mano a Scorpius y pasando frente a Jacob profiriéndole una mirada ruda- Madre nos vemos luego.

-Vayan, Vayan, yo ajustare cuentas con un perro –dijo esta arrinconando a Jacob para darle una buena reprimenda.

Cuando salieron Renesmee se dirigió a al joven diciéndole

-Scorpius discúlpame, otra vez.- le dijo algo apenada y al mirarlo noto que ahora no solo tenia una venda que cubría su cuello sino que ahora se sumaba una gran mano marcada en el antebrazo de donde Jacob lo había agarrado y lanzado.

-Todo bien, aunque todo esto es muy raro - dijo Scorpius algo sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado luego de darle un beso a Renesmee- ¿no es tu tío?

-¿Quien, Jacob?-pregunto la chica

-Si - asintió el muchacho- o eso fue lo que me dijo tu padre- diciendo esto Renesmee  
comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia de su padre ante lo que le había dicho a Scorpius.

-No, no es mi tío...es un amigo de la familia que esta imprimado conmigo - dijo

-Impri... ¿Que?- dijo el rubio sin entender ni una palabra de lo que la muchacha le había  
dicho.

-Bien, es una larga historia- dijo Renesmee mientras seguían caminando tomados de la  
mano.- todo comenzó cuando nací - dio inicio al relato Renesmee pero en ese instante sintió la mano de Scorpius tensarse y miro hacia donde el muchacho había dirigido su mirada, hacia el bosque prohibido.

En ese instante se comenzaron a escuchar Gritos y corridas por el colegio, mientras unas sombras hacían su aparición con sus largas túnicas a paso lento.

-¡Renesmee!- Grito Edward corriendo a velocidad vampirica al lado de su hija -Vulturis- solo dijo y la muchacha se quedo estática. - Vamos- dijo conduciendo a ambos muchachos hacia el gran salón.

Cuando llegaron Alice anuncio que habían aparecido sin premeditarlo por lo cual era ese el motivo por el que no los vio venir.

-Sabia que vendrían, pero no habían estipulado una fecha exacta- se excuso apenada.

-Tranquila- dijo Dumbledore ubicándose cerca de Renesmee- ya mucho han hecho viniendo hasta aqui a ayudarnos, ahora, solo debemos improvisar y tengo varias ideas en mente - diciendo esto ultimo se acerco a Renesmee y le susurro- pongamos en marcha lo practicado.

-Como usted mande - dijo la muchacha.

-bien necesito que todos se coloquen detrás mió- dijo en voz alta- Edward, Bella colóquense uno a cada lado entre Renesmee y yo. Alice y Jasper colóquense detrás mió junto con Emmet, Carlisle y Esme.- comenzó a dar las pautas Dumbledore- los licántropos colóquese a nuestros extremos y los magos detrás nuestro atentos a los pedidos que podamos realizar - ante esto todos los concurrentes magos sacaron las  
respectivas varitas. Y los de la orden del fénix se colocaron detrás de los licántropos. Estaban todos preparados y pronto comenzaron a avanzar para salir hacia los terrenos.

Mientras que del bosque comenzaron a parecer figuras con capas oscuras que para muchos les parecía estar presenciando nuevamente a los mortífagos, pero bien sabían que se trataba de los vulturis.

Se fueron acercando a paso lento y pronto como se encontraron a una distancia considerable de la entrada frenaron atentos a lo que veían.

Dumbledore en cuanto vio como se acercaban pidió a Renesmee que pusiera sus manos en su mejilla y comenzara a realizar lo que tanto habían estado practicando.

En el instante que Renesmee las coloco en el rostro del director, el mismo levanto su varita y de esta salieron luces que envolvieron al grupo. Ahora no solo magos, vampiros y licántropos se encontraban en la entrada, ahora estaban gigantes, ogros, hadas, duendes y demás criaturas que imaginaba Renesmee.

Dumbledore proyecto estas haciéndolas visibles para todos...dejándolos casi boquiabiertos. Esto hizo que los vulturis no avanzaran más quedándose tan sorprendidos como el resto. Pero aun así, no dieron vuelta atrás.

-Carlisle - dijo Dumbledore- sabes lo que debes hacer- dijo y este asintió pasando delante de ellos para ponerse cara a cara con Aro.

-Aro- dijo enfrentándose a los vulturis.

-Carlisle, amigo mió - dijo Aro dándole una sonrisa pero dicho entusiasmo no llego sus ojos.- veo que siempre te nos adelantas quedándote con lo mejor- dijo en tono de broma.

-Yo no vengo en busca de nada, Aro tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- dijo Carlisle con la  
misma calma

-¿Quieres hacer mas poderoso tu aquelarre, Carlisle?

-Nada de eso Aro, solo son amigos- dijo

-Entonces preséntamelos - dijo Aro con una sonrisa macabra.


	9. Vulturis

Carlisle miro de reojo a Dumbledore y este asintió. Miro a Harry que había aparecido, a pedido del director unas horas antes del acontecimiento, este al instante hizo un paso adelante y se coloco alado de Carlisle.

-Harry Potter - se anuncio.

-he oído de usted- dijo Aro mirando a Harry, sabia mucho sobre el por aquel mortifago que habían agarrado, había revelado demasiadas cosas que le interesaban y le seria muy útil tener a su lado.

-¿A si?- dijo este algo sorprendido- espero que bien.

-cosas interesantes- dijo simplemente Aro- serias tan amable de estrecharme la mano – dijo este tendiéndole la suya.

-No juegues sucio Aro- dijo Edward adelantándose.

-¿por?- dijo este haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sabes porque te lo digo, pero déjame explicarles a nuestros amigos - dijo Edward  
dirigiéndose a Harry- Aro tiene una capacidad como la mía pero la diferencia esta que el  
solo puede ver tus pensamientos cuando toca a la persona en cuestión, logrando así  
descubrir sus secretos - al Terminar de decir esto Aro tenso su mandíbula pero actuó con tranquilidad.

-Que modesto Edward - dijo este con mirada gélida.

-lo justo es justo - declaro Edward.

-Bien, bien - dijo el vampiro- bueno Potter - dijo ignorando ahora a Edward y  
dirigiéndose al mago.

-Usted dirá - dijo Harry

-Bueno, tengo información y de buena fuente, que tiene un don- dijo cauteloso - y vengo con una propuesta.

-¿Un don? se refiere a que puedo hacer magia - dijo Harry tomando su varita.

-si, si - dijo Aro mirando a Cayo.

-¿Que propuesta tiene usted?- pregunto Harry

Aro volvió a mirar a su hermano y este simplemente afirmo con disimulo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pronto se adelanto a su lado Jane.

Edward se adelanto pero sintió una presión y algo que le quemaba el cuerpo sin dejarlo  
pensar claramente.

En ese instante Bella abrió su escudo y lo cubrió tanto a el como a todos a su alrededor  
y Jane se frustro.

-veo Bella que sigues con tus poderes intactos- dijo Aro.

-y tus con tus manipulaciones - dijo esta sonriéndole.

-Bien entonces no nos quedara mas que jugar con ustedes - dijo y en ese momento levanto la mano y Demetri avanzo con un rubio en sus brazos jalándolo para adelante.

Cuando lo vieron Renesmee tembló y miro hacia todos lados, buscándolo con la mirada.  
¿Como había ocurrido eso? ¿En que momento agarraron a Scorpius sin que lo notaran?

-DEJALO- espeto Edward ya recompuesto del ataque.

-Solo si nos dan lo que necesitamos, venimos en son de Paz, solo queremos ofertar.

-Veo de la forma en que quieren hacerlo – dijo Carlisle- bien oferten – dictamino.

-Solo queremos darle la gran oportunidad de formar parte de nuestro aquelarre – dijo a cada uno de los presentes- Alice, Jasper, ustedes también estan invitados.

-En su momento te dije que no Aro- dijo esta – y aun sigo con mi pensamiento, estoy bien donde estoy – concluyo y Aro frunció el ceño contrariado.

-Veo que no estan deseosos de que su amigo, como dicen, sea soltado – dijo y Renesmee pudo ver la mirada de horror en sus ojos y pronto visualizo a Demetri sacando sus filosos dientes.

-¡No!- grito la chica dando un paso y sacando las manos del rostro de Dumbledore el cual hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para mantener la imagen intacta.

-Renesmee tranquila- le dijo el director pero ella ya no escuchaba y avanzo hacia Aro.

-Llévame a mí- dijo y este sonrió.

-¡NO!- gritaron sus padres.

-Déjenla decidir por ella misma- dijo Aro indicándole que se acercara.

-Primero suéltenlo – dijo esta asustada

-Demetri- dijo simplemente Aro y este con una sonrisa en sus labios lo soltó. Scorpius miro para ambos lados y visualizo a Renesmee caminando hacia los vulturis.  
-¡NO, Renesmee!- dijo tan asustado como la chica y se acerco a ella corriendo y la abrazo, ella simplemente le susurro "Confía en mi" y se separaron.

Bella no sabia que hacer pero Edward la abrazo mientras le susurraba "Confía en ella"-

Renesmee respiro hondo y miro a sus padres, luego a Jacob, el cual estaba en forma de lobo y mostraba furioso sus dientes.

Renesmee sonrió y Bella la dejo salir de su escudo, estaba nerviosa por verla tan expuesta a su hija pero debía confiar en ella.

Aro satisfecho por su logro hizo que su aquelarre comenzara a caminar hacia el bosque, mientras miraba de reojo a Renesmee. Esta antes de marcharse con los vulturis, abrazo a Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias –dijo la muchacha y harry asintió apenado por lo que había hecho lo mismo Renesmee al arriesgarse, pero no podía cuestionarla cuando el mismo había hecho exactamente lo mismo por los suyos en la batalla contra Voldemort.

Renesmee comenzó a caminar pausadamente, sentía como su corazón latía furioso t nervioso a la vez y como los gritos desesperados de Scorpius llegaban a sus oídos y los aullidos de Jacob resonaban en los terrenos.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque sin acercarse demasiado a Aro, y sin ni siquiera hablar.

Aro y Cayo susurraban satisfechos, pues no solo habían conseguido un medio vampiro con un don espectacular sino a una bruja también. Un mago capaz de seguir sus órdenes a pie de la letra sin tener que convertirlo a la fuerza, entendiendo cada necesidad otorgada.

Renesmee pensaba en todo y pronto como se encontraba lo suficientemente adentro del boque comenzó a caminar lo mas lento que pudo poniendo en marcha si plan. Primero…saco su varita.

Aro al ver que la muchacha no caminaba a su altura se giro y miro…

-¿Dónde esta? – chillo al darse cuenta pero solo había encontrado en las proximidades del lugar un tigre y unos cuantos animales dando vuelta, y no había rastro de la muchacha. - ¿Cómo…como lo hizo?

-Te dije que tomaras su mano y descubrieras que se traía en mente – dijo Cayo enojado pero fue lo único que pudo decir ya que comenzaron a llegar al claro donde se encontraban luces de todos los colores, los estaban atacando y solo huyeron.

-No vuelvan nunca mas – espeto Dumbledore con la voz amplificada mediante magia.

Los vulturis desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo Scorpius buscando a Renesmee pero solo pudo ver a el enorme tigre acercarse a ellos y tan pronto como se lo vio desapareció convirtiéndose en Renesmee.

-Gracias Harry por tu capa – dijo la muchacha entregándole la misma y sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Scorpius.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto este.

-Fue sencillo, me mantuve apartada de Aro mientras comenzó a hablar con Cayo, me eche encima la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la cual me entrego mientras lo abrazaba- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y el animal?- pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Bien, soy un animago no registrado – dijo mirando a Mcgonagall y esta sonrió en parte- pronto me registrare – dijo sonriéndole – Dumbledore al notar mi fascinación ante la transformación en animales, como lo llaman "animagos", me ayudo a llevarlo a cabo prohibiéndome revelarlo hasta que fuera la ocasión, fue toda su idea- afirmo la muchacha sonriéndole al director también

-No te quites tus meritos – dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a través de sus anteojos en forma de media luna.

-¿Animago?- dijo Jacob aun sin comprender.

-Es la capacidad de un mago en convertirse en un animal a elección propia- explico la muchacha- no es como tu, que no lo elegiste.

-¿Por qué un tigre?- pregunto sonriente Edward aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Porque así podré competir con Jacob y ya no me sacara más ventaja al cazar… imagínense, mitad vampiro, mitad mago, mitad animal y mitad humano- dijo renesmee emocionada – vista espectacular, velocidad alucinante, mente despierta…- dijo- Jacob no tendrás chancee.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo Jacob y todos rieron e ingresaron a gran salón a festejar el acontecimiento.

-Carlisle- llamo Dumbledore- ¿porque se marcharon sin luchar?

-Porque la imagen que les presentaste los mantuvo a raya, los conozco demasiado como para saber que cuando no tienen oportunidad alguna de luchar se Irán haciéndonos pensar que ellos fueron buenos y tuvieron clemencia con nosotros – dijo explicándole Carlisle.

-Pero esta vez se vieron obligados a la fuerza bruta y aun así no les sirvió de nada – dijo Edward.

-Gracias a Renesmee- dijo bella acercándose a su marido.

-Nuestra hija a dado lo mejor –dijo orgulloso Edward mientras la contemplaba bailar con Scorpius.

-Salio al Padre- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Y a la madre – dijo este besándola.


	10. Epilogo

**

* * *

****EPILOGO

* * *

**

Mientras bailaban Renesmee contemplaba cada fracción del rostro de Scorpius, no podía comprender su suerte y la dicha que había tenido al que el le perdonara y la siguiera queriendo a pesar del daño que le podría llegar a causar. Pero a el se lo veía tan tranquilo y ella juro nunca mas arriesgar la vida de él o que de algún modo pudiera ponerlo en peligro, ella lo amaría, ella lo protegería y nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño. Incluso Jacob.

Pero Jake ya no tomaba importancia de lo que hacia Renesmee contemplaba embelezado a una pequeña muchacha pelirroja que bailaba entretenida en la habitación, y una que otra mirada fugaz reparaba en el. Pronto Jacob se acerco a Lily y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, ya no había de que preocuparse, todo estaba en su sitio y Renesmee sonrió.

Scorpius la contemplo y le devolvió la sonrisa y posando su mirada en los ojos de ella ambos se besaron. Un beso que lo dijo todo sin necesidad de palabras, un beso que quedaría en sus corazones recordando ese día, ese momento y se abrazaron.  
Renesmee estando abrazada a él, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos sonrió y le susurro…

_**"Nada me hará cambiar de opinión  
Cuando respecto a ti es la decisión  
Estoy convencida  
No me hace falta nada más  
Que mirarte a los ojos  
Para amarte cada día más**_

**Cuan dulce es el desafió  
De enfrentarlo todo  
Para que puedas entender  
Que conmigo nada haz de perder**

**Te doy mi vida  
Te entrego lo que fui, soy y seré  
Porque sin ti no quiero vivir  
Iré a donde quieras que estés.**

**Estoy dichosa a enfrentar el desafió  
De poderte amar  
Que mas maravilloso  
Que el solo hecho de mirarte a los ojos  
Ojos que me alumbran el alma  
Que me acarician con cada mirada**

**Labios que prenden en llamas  
La pasión guardada  
Correré el riesgo  
Te seguiré por el sendero  
Pues si mi condena es seguirte  
Pues dichosa enfrentare  
Al dulce desafió de querer."**

* * *


End file.
